The present invention relates generally to trampolines and more specifically it relates to a vault shaped miniature trampoline, also referred to as a “T-trainer” for the reduction of stress on joints when vaulting or tumbling.
In general, a “trampoline” refers to a device having a strong fabric stretched tightly over a metal frame using coiled springs. People may then bounce vertically on the fabric for recreational or competitive purposes. More specifically, a springboard or vault is a more particular trampoline frequently used in competitive gymnastics to propel a gymnast further or with greater velocity than if she had jumped from a fixed platform without springs.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for providing trampoline devices in the form of a vault to facilitate gymnasts launching themselves with feet or hand takeoffs. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are less effective as training devices or to enable a broad range of uses needed by young athletes learning gymnastics.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vault shaped miniature trampoline for the reduction of stress on joints when vaulting or tumbling, especially for foot or hand take offs.